Moving on
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Harry left her a few months ago. Will she wait for him or will she move on? If she moves on, how will she do it? Read to find out. Rated to be sure.


**Moving on.**

It's been months since Harry broke up with me. It wasn't like it was unexpected, I just hoped it would end differently.

Back then I didn't think I'd ever get to see this place again, absolutely not get to be here again. but here I am at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, going my sixth year. Sure there's been changes. Like the fact that some of my teachers are death eaters, the headmaster is a coward and a traitor and a death eater, I do no longer have a class called 'Defence against the dark arts' but instead I have a class called 'Dark arts'. That's just some of the changes.

Another thing I wouldn't have believed back in June is that my ex-boyfriend would runaway and hide without telling us where he'd go and take my brother with him. They are off on some secret adventure with Hermione. But they wouldn't let me know where they were going. I can't believe this. He freaking said he loved me! Why couldn't he just tell me?

"I hate them. I hate him!" I say and glare down into the floor of the hallway.

"Watch what you're saying Weasley" a voice says from in front of me.

I look up and looks straight into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. And believe it or not, he's alone.

"The dark lord doesn't like to hear that people say that they hate him" he says.

"Whatever Malfoy" I say. "And I wasn't talking about him this time."

"Who were you talking about then?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I want to know so you have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Tell me or I'll torture you."

"No you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I enjoy seeing you on the floor at my feet screaming and turning in pain."

"I think what you mean is, you'd love to see me on the floor naked, screaming your name as you... well I think you get it."

He just stares at me.

"What? You didn't think I knew of such things? Or are you surprised I knew your thoughts?"

"Actually I'm surprised you think I would ever think such things about a muggle lover. But I understand that is what you want."

"Oh please. As if."

"We both know you want it weasel."

"In your dreams ferret."

"Don't you dare..."

"Don't I dare what? Call you that? Stick up to you?"

He glares at me and then he growls:

"I can hurt you very bad."

"If you wanted to hurt me you would've done it already."

He glares at me in silence. And I glare right back at him.

Suddenly he grabs my arm, puts his hand over my mouth and pushes me into a nearby classroom.

In there he lets go of me. And then he just stares at me.

"What?" I snap. "First you push me in here and then you just stare at me. What the hell? What's your problem? I can't..."

He cuts me off with his lips on mine. First I just stand there but the I start kissing back.

Wow he's good at this. He's better than Dean, Harry, Neville, Micheal... He's better than everybody I've ever kissed, together.

When we brake apart we're both breathing heavily.

"You're good at this Weasley" he says.

"So are you Malfoy" I say. "So will I get an explanation?"

"Well..." he starts and looks down at the floor. "I'm in love with you."

I just look at him with my mouth slightly open.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

He looks up at me and nods his head.

"'Cause I can't take another heartbreak right now" I say.

"Who broke your heart?" he asks.

"The chosen one" I say and look away.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"It's not like it's your fault" I say. "And it wasn't unexpected."

* * *

**At the final fight.**

Draco and I've been together for almost a year now.

The war has come to Hogwarts now. We are on different sides, he told me he wants to fight by my side but he can't go over to our side, not now.

Mum doesn't want me to fight. But I have to. I have to keep him safe. I have to see him, make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Harry's back too. I've avoided him so far. I don't want to talk to him. He broke my heart and he expects me to have waited for him. I haven't. I've moved on.

Where is everyone? The castle seems empty. Wait, there seems to be someone in the great hall. When I look in I stop.

Harry's fighting Voldemort.

Where's Draco? I have to see him. Is he okay? I have to find him!

"Gin..." Charlie's by my side and taking me with him to were our family stands.

It looks like Harry's winning but I don't care.

Where is Draco? That's when I see him. By the other wall. He's looking straight at me, he looks upset. What's wrong?

"Ginny..." Charlie says catching my attention. "Gin... Fred was killed."

I stare at him not understanding what he just said. Then it sinks down.

Fred... killed...

I look down at the floor. There he is. Fred is laying there, not moving, eyes closed.

"NO!" I shout and fall down on my knees, crying.

I throw myself on his body.

Arms try to hug me but I push them away. My brother is dead.

* * *

**A year later at a school talent-show.**

"Next up is a band with former students. They call themselves 'The dudes'" Professor McGonagall says.

Draco walks up on stage with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

"Hey. we're gonna sing a song to a very special girl in here. I love her with all my heart" Draco says.

The three of them start singing:

_"Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're _

_never coming round _

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to _

_the sound of my tears _  
_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best _

_of all the years have gone by _

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I _

_see the look in your eyes _

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart _

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart _

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream _

_of something wild _

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying _

_like a child in your arms _

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've _

_got to get out and cry _

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see _

_the look in you eyes _

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart _

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart _

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart _

_A total eclipse of the heart _

_A total eclipse of the heart _

_A total eclipse of the heart"_

When the song end Draco walks off the stage and out of the hall.

I quickly follow him and I find him by the old oak by the lake.

"Did you like the song?"

"It was beautiful."

"It was for you."

"Thank you."

"Do you know Potter's here?"

"Yes. He wants me to forgive him and take him back."

"Will you?"

"No. I've moved on. And I've found someone else."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He bends down on one knee and takes out a small black velvet box.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I say with tears in my eyes and a smile on my lips.

He stands up and kisses me after sliding the ring onto my finger.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. **

**I know they are out of character but that's how I want them to be here. **

**Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you hate it? **

**Tell me why. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
